


Seasick

by JainaDurron7



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JainaDurron7/pseuds/JainaDurron7
Summary: Sally reflects on the man sleeping beside her before their time runs out.
Relationships: Sally Jackson/Poseidon (Percy Jackson)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Seasick

**Author's Note:**

> I've met someone that makes me feel seasick  
> Oh, what a skill to have, oh, what a skill  
> To have so many skills that make her distinctive  
> But they're not mine to have, no, they're not mine  
> ~Kill the Director, The Wombats

Sally has no idea what time it is or how long she’s been lying awake, but she isn’t concerned with sleep. Her mind is frazzled, buzzing erratically like static is running inside her brain. She can’t focus on any single thought let alone think about what she needs to do tomorrow, starting with eating breakfast. Her awareness is alight with electricity, and it both excites and terrifies her.

Does this feeling ever go away? Will she ever get her focus back? Will she be able to part with this feeling when this dream inevitably reaches its end?

She doesn’t want to know, and she thanks the gods of Olympus that, for now, she doesn’t have to know.

Her skin is warm, the bed is warm. She turns her head to see Poseidon still sleeping deeply beside her. He’s snoring. She smirks to herself, falling just a little bit more.

She watches him sleep, so innocently. She has a god in her bed. If she were in her right mind, she’d question her sanity, except she learned to believe in the impossible long ago.

His dark, unruly hair is still damp from their swim hours ago. His shoulders are wide, chest finely chiseled and strong, arms thick and defined with incredibly toned muscles. His skin is tanned like he’s spent his whole life in the sun.

He is very much an impressive, intimidating figure, but Sally knows him, and he is so much more. Poseidon is the sea, embodies it. He can create great storms, tighten his reign on the waves, then send them crashing back to the land in a hurricane. He can unleash a heavy wrath and bring destruction the likes of which no man lives to tell the tales of.

But he is also the gentle waves that kiss the shore between high tides. He is peaceful and reassuring, constant and steady. There is something peaceful about his nature, and Sally knows his waves will always guide her home. He holds himself in check, using his might to hold back the reins so there is only sweet and gentle love in his touch.

Sally knows his gentle touch well. And she knows the great power that boils and simmers just behind his eyes. She knows that this man is capable of both merciful waves and terrible storms, and she is in love with both. She is in love with this pan not because he is powerful, but because he possesses such power and yet carries his crown with mercy and knows when to yield, when to pull back. For all his power, all his might, all his immortal greatness, and omnipotence, he has a nearly human heart.

Sally hates how much she loves this. She hates how much she is attracted to this. She knows very well that this isn’t forever. She cannot spend her life with him. She cannot hold him close and keep him at her side. Like the waves of his own seas, he cannot stay. Eventually, likely soon, he must move on. Sally can accept this, and she does, but it hurts. The mere thought turns the electricity in her body to a throbbing pain focused in her chest. While she can accept this, she doesn’t want to think of it now.

She crawls back into his arms, resting her head on his arm. Poseidon awakes, wrapping his arm about her shoulders. His chin settles over her head, and Sally burrows her face in his stubbled neck. “You okay?” He squeezes her shoulder, and even that small gesture sends another bolt of electricity up her spine.

She turns her head out to kiss his shoulder, lips tingling at the touch of his warm skin. “I love you,” she mumbles. It isn’t the first time she’s said it, but she can practically sense the overjoyed smile Poseidon gets. He wraps her up tighter in his arms, pulling her on top of him, brushing his lips along whatever skin he can reach. “I love you too, Sally Jackson.”

She knows she should take that statement with a grain of salt, but she also knows it’s true, and she wants him to keep saying it.

She doesn’t marvel at the idea that she’s somehow attracted the eye of a god, an immortal being. Sally is swept up in the emotions of falling in love, of finding someone she matches so well with, who loves her and finds her beautiful and is equally curious about her. If anything, she wishes that Poseidon were mortal. Gods, she wishes it so terribly that, for just a moment, she wonders if she can will it into reality. If she closes her eyes and prays hard enough, if she forgets all the crazy things she’s been seeing her entire life, the trident she saw Poseidon holding when she first laid eyes on him …

Sally wants to cry because she knows this isn’t forever. This miracle isn’t even a miracle. It’s a tease, something that will be pulled away so swiftly just as suddenly as it had fallen into her lap. But it’s because she knows their time is limited that she cannot cry. This isn’t the final moment. Not yet. And for that, she must be thankful and hold it close.

“You snore.” It’s all she can do to push back the tears until she can forget her pain.

Poseidon’s hold around her loosens. “And?”

Sally snorts. “You’re an immortal being, and you snore.”

His chest rumbles with a deep chuckle. “No one has ever pointed that out to me before.”

“They all must have been too interested in pleasing you,” she teases, but Sally wonders if it’s true.

“Or, maybe, you’re the only one actually paying the attention to notice.”

“Well, either way, you snore and I hate it.”

“I don’t think you do.”

“Do you have sleep apnea? You should get that checked out.”

“You  _ love _ that I snore.”

“You’re obnoxious, and I will smother you with a pillow if you don’t stop snoring.”

“What? You wanna kill me?”

Maybe, this was his goal all along, but for the time being, that pain in Sally’s chest loosens up and she laughs, that free laugh only Poseidon could manage to get out of her. She laughs because it’s funny, and he makes her so happy.

“Yes, I’m going to kill you.”

She’s still laughing when he takes her back into his strong arms and holds her close. His voice is thick with restrained emotion as he says, “One day, you just might.”


End file.
